Presentation means made in the form of a hanging or self-standing calendar, for example, are known, in which the calendar contains a set of printed strips on which the days of the month, and optionally text, photographs, images and the like, are applied, and whereby the sheets of this calendar are flipped backwards at the end of a month in order to make the next sheet with the next month visible.
A drawback of these classic calendars is that they are impersonal given that the optional images are pre-printed.
Calendars are also known in which all the sheets, with the exception of the last one, are provided with a window, whereby a photograph can be placed on this last sheet at the same height as the window in the previous sheets.
A drawback of those calendars is that the same photograph is seen for a long time period and that the photograph, for example, cannot be adapted over the months according to the seasons or other preferences of the user.
Furthermore, also photographic albums are known in the form of a bundle of tied sheets in which photographs can be inserted in a removable or non-removable manner.
A drawback is that the photographs usually come loose or can slide out of them.
Furthermore, these photographic albums are very cumbersome to use given that the sheets have, over nearly their entire surface, a layer of self-adhesive glue onto which the user must place the photographs and then a transparent film is placed on the sheet.
The drawback of said films is that they can become loose over time, and this will be enhanced if creases or dog's ears arise at the edges of the sheets.
Another drawback is that the layer of glue may be discoloured over time, which will give the photographic album an unaesthetical and non-professional look.
Another drawback of known photograph albums is that they cannot be used as a decorative element such as, for example, in the shape of an element which can be fixed to the wall or placed on a table or cabinet.